


Fallen From the Sky

by doubtdoom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Pynch Flirting in Latin, Sexual Content, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtdoom/pseuds/doubtdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Si pulchritudo lac erat, ut tu vacca esses.” Ronan tried not to laugh but failed.</p><p>“You did not just flirt with me using a phrase about cows, Ronan.” Adam was laughing too, because he loved his farmer boyfriend so much.</p><p>Basically, Ronan and Adam are flirting in bad latin ((let's pretend this is actual latin))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen From the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd so, I'm so sorry for any mistake I've made.  
> The translation of the latin phrases are at the end, but you can find them also [here](http://internetempirehq.tripod.com/latinpickuplines/latinlines.html).

When the last weeks came, it was too hectic for Adam. He still had to work, so he also had to stay up late studying and rise early for classes. His little apartment had textbooks, notebooks and stuff Ronan gave him all over the place. There were days when he only slept two hours or so, but gladly, it was the last week.

It was Sunday, eleven in the evening, he was studying for the Latin final when his door was knocked on --or more like, almost threw down --. What is subtle, even?, thought Adam, reaching the door. He didn’t need to wonder who it was.

“What the fuck, Ronan.”

“Yeah. Hello you too, Parrish.” Ronan was smiling and his big blue eyes were shining even though it was so late. He looked like a bulldog meeting his owner after a long time, after all last week had been difficult for the two of them. Mostly because Adam was too occupied and too stressed so they weren’t so much in contact those days, much less after Ronan dropped from Aglionby.

“I’m busy.” Adam said a little too sorry to say it.

“I won’t disturb you.” Ronan dodged him and came into the apartment. “I just want to sleep.” He entered and threw himself on Adam’s small bed. Adam sighed but let him stay, because deep down he was happy to see Ronan again.

An hour or so passed. Adam’s eyes were closing even though he had planned to study until 3am and he wasn’t concentrating at all. He looked at Ronan’s huge figure lying in the bed’s corner and after some minutes of struggle and pushing Ronan to make more space for his own body, Adam found comfort and fell asleep hugging his boyfriend’s back.

 

\----- // -----

 

At some point in the early morning, Adam opened his eyes to find their torsos almost touching and, yes, Ronan’s breathing on him. After a few moments when his eyes slowly accommodated to the darkness he found Ronan’s blue eyes on him.

After several months of dating you would think Ronan was over how much things Adam made him feel but Adam could almost read his mind saying “calm the fuck down” every time they touched or kissed. Not that Adam didn’t feel the same, because he did.

Adam leaned up and kissed his boyfriend mouth tenderly.

The first thing Adam thought every time he kissed Ronan was how soft and how loving the other’s mouth was. Sometimes, when they were kissing and Adam opened his eyes he could see Ronan’s blue gaze scrutinizing him. There was a time when he hadn’t known what that face meant, at this point he knew. Ronan was making sure this was real life. Adam smiled and the kiss broke.

“I thought you were busy studying for Latin.” Ronan said looking into Adam’s eyes, a smile in his eye. Adam loved bold Ronan, but he loved this tender and caring Ronan the most. He laughed a little and said, “I thought you were sleeping.” and Ronan kissed him again.

At first, Adam also loved how Ronan’s mouth was always desperate when they kiss, but then he realized he was the desperate one and it was always Adam who was leading even when Ronan was the one taking the initiative.

They kissed a long time before Ronan parted the kiss and with a smirk started to talk, “Exegi monumentum aere perennius”, then he whispered in Adam’s ear: “The monument is my penis”, and barked into laughs.

“Oh my god…” Adam’s covered his faces with his hands and laughed as well.

After laughing Adam made a move so he was over Ronan. His elbows were at each side of Ronan’s head. Ronan moved his hands to Adam’s wrist and started to deslize them under his t-shirt.

“Salve Osculum, cur ne labri areti mei rigas--- Ah.” Ronan moaned when Adam started to kiss his neck and his collarbone. He loved when Ronan let those “ah” escape from his mouth.

Adam wanted to tease him, “Ow. Missing my mouth that much?” But Ronan was moaning and swearing and Adam could swear Ronan was like a one person swearing orchestra and Adam was the connoisseur.

Adam reached for both his and Ronan’s jean’s zipper while kissing Ronan’s ear lobe and their dicks were out, but their whole clothes were on. And they were rubbing themselves. Or more like Adam was rubbing them and Ronan was digging his finger in Adam’s flesh.

“Oscula me!” said Ronan and Adam did as he was commanded. Adam was kissing and stroking and rubbing hard. And their mouths were open and touching when the came together. Ronan’s finger let bright red marks on Adam’s.

They came and Adam’s full weight was on Ronan. His mouth was near Ronan’s collarbone and he felt the need to kiss it. Hard. He did and he thought how much he liked Ronan’s tank top. Ronan let escape another little “Ah.” and tightened his grip in Adam’s waist. Adam gave him a peck.

 

\----- // -----

 

After a moment lying there they contemplated the ceiling and minutes passed when Adam thought Ronan was asleep. Adam closed his eyes, but then Ronan talked.

“Si pulchritudo lac erat, ut tu vacca esses.” Ronan tried not to laugh but failed.

“You did not just flirt with me using a phrase about cows, Ronan.” Adam was laughing too, because he loved his farmer boyfriend so much.

“Okay, okay. Let’s see…” Ronan said still laughingly. “Guido, tu plus decora quam stellas es.”

Adam decided to hug Ronan and accommodate Ronan’s arm as his pillow, then he started to talk. “Nocetne?... Quando de caelo cecidisti?”

“No,” Ronan said. “But it hurt when I fell for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have erected a monument more lasting than bronze.  
> 2) Sweet Mouth, why don't you moisten my chapped lips?  
> 3) Kiss me!  
> 4) If beauty was milk, that you'd be a cow.  
> 5) Guy, you are more beautiful than the stars.  
> 6) Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?
> 
> I wrote a draft of this fic about a month ago, and after "unguibus et rostro" my headcanon of these two flirting in latin just came true, so I decided to re-write it and post it.  
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
